1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robots, and, more specifically, to a system for allowing one robot to perform work tasks at a plurality of work locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years industrial robots have become vital elements in the further automation of many production line and assembly line operations to allow products produced on such lines to remain cost-competitive. Robots are capable of working without breaks, and are capable of performing monotonous tasks at high speeds without error. Robots have become especially useful for performing repetitive functions such as welding, assembly, riveting, and painting.
A robot contains, at minimum, a computing means with memory, and an arm to which tools may be attached. Conventionally, the robot is bolted to the floor and fixed at a permanent position relative to the work location at which the robot is to perform a specific work task. Such fixed positioning is required as the robot must typically be precisely positioned relative to the work location in order to perform a specific work task. By fixedly positioning the robot at one work location on a production line, the robot is limited to the performance of work tasks at only the one work location. Such a practice, however, does not, in some instances, allow the capabilities of the robot to be fully utilized. For instance, at a production line which is only intermittently operated, the capability of the robot to perform different work tasks and to work 24 hours a day is not utilized.
Because the purchase of an industrial robot requires a large initial capital expense, the purchase of a robot for use in a production line which is only intermittently operated may not be economically justifiable. If, however, a means by which the robot may be usefully utilized for a longer period of time existed, the purchase of the industrial robot may thereby be economically desirable.
Moving a production line to fully utilize the capability of a single robot which is fixedly positioned is usually impractical. The capability of the robot could be fully utilized by providing a means to allow the robot to be positioned quickly at different work production lines. However, because most robots and their control have been difficult to move and have required some reprogramming after a move, such an alternative means has been equally impractical.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system which allows a robot to be moved and set up quickly to perform work tasks at different work locations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which allows the robot to set itself up at a new work location quickly and without the participation of an operator.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for enabling a robot to establish the position of its tool relative to the work location irrespective of the position of the body of the robot relative to the work location.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method which allows the robot to automatically pick up and store the tools that it needs to perform a task.